Empire of Light and Shadow
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Driven from his home planet and discovering his latent abilities in the Force, Jaune Arc is discovered and brought to the Jedi Temple by Grandmaster Yoda himself. Now fighting to bring balance to light and darkness, will Jaune finally find happiness and be able to protect everyone? Or will he be lost to the darkness that attempts to destroy him from the inside?
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a little experiment I've been working on to see how well it's received. I don't expect for it to start out too popular. But I'm hoping that everyone likes the idea, at least. But now, without further ado, here we go!**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY, and I don't own Star Wars either!***_

 _ ***Speech Key***_

"May the Force be with you." = Normal Speech

' _Sending us on a reconnaissance mission? This doesn't feel right.' = Thoughts_

" **All units, scramble! Launch all fighters!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far away…

* * *

 _ **EMPIRE OF LIGHT AND SHADOW**_

* * *

 _ **A galaxy in divided! Striking swiftly after the battle of Geonosis, Count Dooku's droid army has seized control of the major hyperspace lanes, separating the Republic from the majority of its clone army. With few clones available, the Jedi Generals cannot gain a foothold in the outer rim as more and more planets choose to join Dooku's Separatists. While the Jedi are occupied fighting a war, no one is left to keep the peace. Chaos and crime spread, and the innocent become victims in a lawless galaxy. Crime lord, Jabba the Hutt's son, has been kidnapped by a rival band of pirates. Desperate to save his son, Jabba puts out a call for help.**_

 _ **A call the Jedi are cautious to answer.**_

* * *

In the building that is the gathering place of the Republic Senate, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine along with three Jedi Masters known as Mace Windu, Plo-Koon, and Luminara Unduli were speaking with Jabba the Hutt after receiving a distress beacon from the crime lord. Which seemed odd to them, considering that law enforcers and peace keepers like the Jedi are the kind of people that criminals like Jabba usually avoid.

"Jabba requests that anyone who can help us find his kidnapped son send any information they have immediately." said the Protocol Droid who would translate for Jabba.

"We must help Jabba! This is the opportunity we've been looking for! The Jedi must rescue Jabba's son!" exclaimed Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

The hologram of the Hutt and his protocol Droid faded out as Mace voiced his concerns on this matter. This whole situation left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I don't like it. Dealing with that criminal scum. This is a dark day for the Republic."

"I agree, my friend. But what choice do we have?" Palpatine said/asked. "The Hutts control the outer rim, and we'll need their space lanes in order to move our troops."

"There is more to this kidnapping than it seems." Mace said.

"Then you must send as many Jedi as you can." Palpatine said as though the solution were as simple as that.

Sadly, that's not the case.

"Impossible, Chancellor. The Droid General Grievous has our forces spread thin. The only Jedi we can spare are Skywalker and Kenobi. And maybe a couple of Padawans that have been training much harder than we thought possible. One of which recently joined our order after fleeing his home planet." Mace explained. "Skywalker and Kenobi have just captured the planet Christophsis."

"Then contact them immediately. And send someone for the Padawans." Palpatine ordered.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, even though it's merely the prologue. Now, like all great Star Wars features, this story is going to be split into a trilogy. This beginning ars which covers the events of the Clone Wars movie, a second arc that covers the majority of the Clone Wars, and a third arc where the battle is taken to Remnant and Jaune finally establishes his empire. Now, I have a few questions that I'd like you guys to answer, if you don't mind.**_

* * *

 _ **1.) Jaune is going to be paired with multiple girls in this trilogy. Who would you like him to get together with? (Please note that Arkos is not allowed unless a lot of people request it, and also… NO YAOI PAIRINGS!)**_

 _ **2.) What type of Lightsaber should Jaune have created, and what should the blade color be?**_

 _ **3.) For Jaune's personal fighter, should he pilot a standard Jedi Starfighter, or should he pilot an X-Wing Starfighter?**_

 _ **4.) And finally, what sort of outfit should Jaune wear as a Jedi?**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys SO MUCH for giving this story a chance! Don't forget to answer my questions and leave a LONG REVIEW. May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, I've gotten lots of cool ideas from everyone out there who reviewed, guest and author alike, and I think I have an idea of what to do. Now, I'm gonna get things underway here. Also, unless I find myself unable to, each chapter after this one will be at least 5,000 words long not counting Author's Notes. Now, without further ado, here we go!**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"May the Force be with you." = Normal Speech

 _'Sending us on a reconnaissance mission? This doesn't feel right.' = Thoughts_

 **"All units, scramble! Launch all fighters!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

 _ **A Lightsaber Constructed!**_

* * *

Sitting in the Room of A Thousand Fountains was a fourteen years old boy known as Jaune Arc. A human boy from a planet called Remnant, formerly known as Earth. Young Jaune has messy blonde hair that's done in a standard Padawan braid, pale skin, and seems a bit on the scrawny side. But with proper training, he's sure to bulk up some.

He wears a white muscle shirt underneath a long sleeve tan GI shirt, a pair of tan pants, a brown utility belt, and a pair of brown combat boots. He's currently sitting around looking lost as he stared at the parts that would be used to construct his Lightsaber. However, this should have been done after he had passed a trial known as The Gathering, where he would harvest his own Lightsaber crystal which would be imbued with the power of the Force and used to power the Lightsaber he would craft himself.

But he's having problems. Whenever he tries to construct his Lightsaber, he always seems to be doing something wrong during construction. Be it inverting the Emitter Matrix, putting the Emitter and the Pommel on the wrong ends, or just plain missing a screw, he always seemed to do something wrong! Even now, he seems hesitant to construct his Lightsaber.

He just feels that he's going to mess something up again, like he always does. All those failures have really taken a toll on his self-esteem and confidence levels.

' _Okay, how am I going to do this?'_ Jaune mentally asked himself.

"Conflicted, I sense you are, young Padawan."

Jaune was startled by the sudden voice of the oldest and wisest Jedi in the order and literally jumped about seven feet in the air before whirling around to see Jedi Grand Master Yoda hobbling into the Hall of A Thousand Fountains. Yoda is the very Jedi who found him on Remnant and brought him to the temple when he was seven, and has been one of his greatest and most patient teachers ever since.

"Master Yoda, PLEASE stop sneaking up on me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" exclaimed Jaune.

The green Jedi simply chuckled at the Padawan's reaction, finding his actions and tone of voice rather refreshing this day. A spirit that is so balanced within the Force is hard to come by, and despite his hardships growing up, Yoda can sense that the blonde hasn't let that darkness overcome him. As proven by how hard he tries to fight to protect those who can not protect themselves.

"Apologies, Padawan. But sensed your growing distress, I did. Trouble with your Lightsaber, you are having, young one?" Yoda asked.

Jaune sighed and moved aside so Yoda could see the parts of his Lightsaber and his crystal that have been laid out across the floor. The aged Jedi could easily tell that these parts resonated well with the young Jedi.

"I've tried many times, Master Yoda! I really have! But every time I build my Lightsaber, I seem to mess up something during construction! I don't know why I can't get it right!" Jaune exclaimed, disappointed in himself.

"These mistakes, the end of the world, they are not. Learn from these mistakes, you have, yes." Yoda stated as he sat in front of Jaune. "Trust in the Force, you must. Trust in these parts. Trust that meant to be together, they are. Only then, complete your Lightsaber, you can. For it is the Force that binds them."

Jaune held on to every word the wise old master had told him. He's never steered him wrong before, so what reason would he have to do so now? So, heeding the aged master's words, Jaune sat down and began to meditate. Feeling the Force flowing around him. Acting as a loving parent, caressing him like a mother welcoming her child home. And as that calming feeling engulfed the boy, the pieces of his Lightsaber began to levitate in the air.

Yoda watched in pride as his young student began to meticulously put each piece of his weapon into their proper place. He saw that the young Padawan must have been being rushed by previous instructors when he was creating his Lightsaber, and so, could not focus as well as he was now. And soon, as the crystal turned green and the pieces put themselves together, Jaune's Lightsaber was complete.

The blonde Jedi Padawan opened his eyes and was amazed. He could sense it. His weapon… it's truly complete! With a newfound sense of confidence, Jaune reached out and called his Lightsaber to his hands. He pressed the ignition switch and with a loud ***SNAP HISS*** , a brilliant green blade of plasma energy erupted from the emitter of the hilt.

"I… I did it…! And the Force helped me! I asked the Force, and it helped me build my Lightsaber!" Jaune said in amazement, though the volume was barely above a whisper.

Yoda himself was quite impressed by this weapon. As the Padawan kept a firm grip on the hilt of the weapon, the aged Jedi master inspected his work.

This Lightsaber that Jaune created bears great resemblance to the one created by Obi-Wan Kenobi, but there are a few significant differences. It does have three crystal chambers within it in order to allow the blade to adjust in length to suit the height of the user, but it currently only has the one that Jaune has harvested on Illum. It was a remarkable homage to Obi-Wan's Lightsaber in Yoda's eyes, as he recalled when Jaune was just a seven year old that had been driven from his home village on Remnant and had been entranced by the beauty of Obi-Wan's blade.

Yoda slowly walked towards his, secretly, favorite student, and gave him a pat on the back as a form of positive reinforcement. Something he learned long ago helped the boy learn.

"Proud of you, I am, Jaune. Truly taken your first step to being a Jedi, you have, yes. Now, ready your saber. A mission to Christophsis, you have, with another Padawan." Yoda informed. "Help Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker stop the Separatists. Free that world, you must. Meet your new master there, you shall."

"Yes, Master Yoda! I'll go and get ready right away!" Jaune said, barely able to hold in his excitement.

He was finally going to be assigned a master! This was going to be the greatest day of his life! One more step towards becoming a Jedi Knight and being able to protect everyone! He extinguished his Lightsaber blade and ran for his dorm in the temple so he could pack the essentials. He never knows what he might need out there, so he always keeps his utility belt with him.

This was going to be one adventure he's sure he'll never forget.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **And there we have it. For those of you who don't know, Jaune's outfit is the one Luke Skywalker wore in Star Wars: A New Hope while his Lightsaber is the one Luke used in Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. Look them up if you don't know what I'm talking about Now, I'm still taking suggestions for the harem. RWBY and Star Wars girls are options, but now I have some new questions for everyone. Ahem!**_

* * *

 _ **1.) Who do you guys want to be Jaune's master? (If you choose a female Jedi to teach him, she won't be in the harem, but will instead be a mother figure to Jaune.)**_

 _ **2.) Which of the Lightsaber forms should Jaune specialize in? (Like how Anakin and Obi-Wan specialize in Soresu while Dooku uses Makashi.)**_

 _ **3.) Do you guys think Jaune should join Anakin and Ahsoka on their mission to rescue Jabba's son?**_

 _ **4.) And finally, should Ozpin be a member/former member of the Jedi Order?**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys SO MUCH for reading! Don't forget to answer my questions and leave a LONG REVIEW. May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


End file.
